viniciushungergamesfandomcom-20200214-history
District 3
Name: Clare Greysare Districts: 3 (5, 8) Gender: Female Age: 18 Personality: Clare is very tough and calculating, but she is afraid of beautiful and small kids, and she can't hurt one of them. Everybody thinks Clare has a cold heart, but she has a big heart, but it likes to hide itself. Backstory: Clare lived a normal life on a regular house on the center of her district. Her parents were rich for a very long time, and they were the founders of a big factory of dolls to kids. She lived that way until when she was eight years old and his father exploded the factory by mistake. A thousand of employees, janitors and small kids were killed in that accident, Clare did not care about it. She only paid attention when she discovered that her mother was killed, and his father was the main suspect. She went crazy, but she loved his father and tried to understand that it was a mistake. Then, she moved herself to an orphanage where some old girls were teaching the younger how to be strong enough for the Hunger Games. In the start, Clare stayed playing with the other girls with eight years old, but when she completed twelve, some womans forced her to train hard. One day, when she was sixteen, one of the old girls challenged her. She asked if Clare would be able to kill a young girl, and she had to show to the other girls that she was strong, so he accepted it. She selected the weirdiest girl, and she spanked the girl on a dark place. Two months after, she discovered that the girl had a father, and her father worked on the factory of Clare's father. Since that time, she never approached a small girl or a mean woman, but she promised to herself that she will never kill a young girl again. Height: 6'2 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Sword, Axes Strengths: Brute Strenght, Speed, Wrestling Weaknesses: Can't control anger, Dodging Fears: Little kids Interview Angle: She will act confident and clever, just saying the answers in a low voice. Bloodbath Strategy: She will try to grab the stuff some step away, then run to a sword or an axe, kill some career tributes and flee to a safe area. Token: A small doll Alliance: Someone that she can trust. Name: Mahruo Firee Districts: 3 (8, 6) Gender: Male Age: 13 Personality: Mahruo always was a shy guy, who never tells with a foreign person or someone that he does not trust. He always tried to be strict and he tried to do all the things quickly. Backstory: Mahruo was born in a somewhat rich family on the center of the district. He used to live a normal life with a regular family and they always had enough money to give clothes and cheap food to Mahruo. His mother worked on the house all day, while his father was working at a computer factory, and he always was a curious man. One day when Mahruo was eight years old, his father was working all the day in building a new type of machine which could transport small things in one second. At his home, Mahruo and his mother were attacked by some thieves and they harmed his mother, and she was almost dying there. Immediately, Mahruo ran to the computer factory and he told what happenned to his father. His dad told him to take care of the machine, while he was helping Mahruo's mother. Mahruo accepted. The first minutes were really boring to Mahruo, but he found something to do in that time. He started to pay attention at the machine, and he saw a button with 'Don't press' written in red letters and his curiosity grew up. He pressed the button, and an enormous explosion happenned there. The fire reached his body and he crumpled to the ground, while the flames started to fill his body with pain and bad thoughts. The heat transformed him into something too crazy to explain, and he started to run away through the empty streets of his districts. He, immediately, jumped on the street and his head found a rock. He started to sleep on the middle of the street, and no one helped him. On the next day, his father found him laying with the burned skin and he took Mahruo to the hospital. There, the doctors gave some medicines to heal his skin, but it continued dark red. His hair burned on the first days, and when he entered on the school again, all the boys started to make jokes about his past. He was bullied during all his childhood and his soul never healed. He started to be shy, and two years after the crazy thing, he discovered that his mother was not missed, she was died. Mahruo has no friends now. Height: 5'2 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Bow & Arrow, Blowgun & Darts Strengths: Reflexes, Running Weaknesses: Insecure, Fast Decisions Fears: Bondfire Interview Angle: He will act shy and humble, and try to show to the Capitol audience that he is ready. Bloodbath Strategy: Run to outskirts to get maybe a bow and some arrows but then he will get out of there, and stick up with his allies. Token: None Alliance: District partner or another boy. Name: Liza Raeince Districts: 3 (5, 6) Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Backstory: Liza born into one of the poorest families around the district. Her father was killed during a factory explosion when she was just three years old. At that time, her mother was pregnant of the second kid. Height: 5'10 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: (List 1 or 2) Strengths: (besides weapon) (List 2) Weaknesses: (List 2) Fears: (List 1) Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Token: Alliance: (can be filled out later)